Fire Ant
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Elle était devenue trop importante, trop dangereuse, pour qu'ils ne fassent rien. Howard Stark souffla, détournant le regard: - Commençons dès maintenant. Le médecin hocha la tête et décrocha le téléphone fixé au mur. - Nous avons son aval. Commencez la procédure.
1. Chapter 1

MILLE ANS PLUS TARD!

En vrai je n'ai pas écrit depuis bien trop longtemps, je n'y arrivais plus. Et puis comme bien souvent, un rêve m'a collé ça dans les pattes et je suis obligée de l'écrire maintenant. Je sais vaguement où je vais mais j'avoue que c'est un peu pour me faire plaisir que j'écris ceci. Pour info je ne vais voir Infinity War que ce soir (et je ne suis pas prête pour ça)

* * *

 **1989 - Laboratoires secrets du S.H.I.E.L.D**

Howard Stark se tenait immobile face à la glace sans tain, lui permettant d'observer la petite patiente allongée dans le lit de la pièce voisine. La fillette semblait endormie, mais Stark savait parfaitement que cela n'était qu'une illusion donnée par le cocktail de sédatifs que lui avaient injecté les médecins. Stark sentit une présence près de lui, et il soupira, sans même se retourner:

\- Vous arrivez à y croire?

L'homme derrière lui se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de l'enfouir dans la poche de sa blouse blanche:

\- Si je ne l'avais pas vue de mes yeux, j'aurais du mal, en effet.

Ils observèrent la fillette en silence puis le médecin repris la parole:

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous savez...

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment par quoi commencer, la procédure sera longue, sans doute douloureuse et sans aucun doute...

\- Traumatique, termina Stark. Je le sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le médecin haussa les épaules:

\- On a toujours le choix, Howard.

Stark jeta un oeil à l'homme en blouse blanche et secoua la tête:

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Malcolm. Pas ici. Pas avec elle.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers la pièce blanche, observant les traits apaisés de la fillette. Il regretterait sans doute son choix, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ses remords, ni même le bien être de l'enfant qui comptait. Elle était devenue trop importante, trop dangereuse, pour qu'ils ne fassent rien. Howard Stark souffla, détournant le regard:

\- Commençons dès maintenant.

Le médecin hocha la tête et décrocha le téléphone fixé au mur. Il attendit qu'un autre médecin décroche, et il souffla d'un air sombre:

\- Nous avons son aval. Commencez la procédure.


	2. Chapter 2

**2018 - New York**

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil la fit sursauter. Amelia sortit le bras de sous la couette pour attraper son téléphone et faire taire cet engin de malheur. Aussitôt fait, elle se retourna sous ses couvertures, avec la ferme intention de dormir jusqu'à la mi-journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour ouvrir en grand les rideaux.

\- Debout debout, j'ai entendu ton réveil, tu vas être en retard!

Amelia grimaça:

\- Comment on peut être saine d'esprit et être levée à 7h30, Alice?

\- Ça s'appelle avoir une vie sociale normale.

Alice saisit un oreiller et le jeta sur le visage de son amie:

\- Dépêche toi. Tu n'as pas envie de louper une occasion pareille.

Amelia roula sur le dos et observa la peinture du plafond, se demandant si elle avait réellement besoin d'un travail pour vivre. Alice fit une nouvelle fois irruption dans sa chambre en précisant:

\- Amelia, si tu ne décroche pas ce job, je te met dehors.

La jeune femme grogna et renvoya son oreiller sur sa colocataire avant de finalement se lever.

\- Comment ça s'est passé? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelée avant?

Amelia sortit de la station de metro pour retrouver l'air libre de la ville de New York. Elle était descendue deux stations trop tôt, mais il faisait un temps magnifique et elle n'avait clairement plus la force de supporter la foule dans le train. Elle préférait de loin marcher jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Alice. D'ailleurs, celle-ci commençait à s'impatienter et l'avait directement appelée, alors qu'elle descendait de la rame, pour lui demander un rapport précis sur son entretien d'embauche.

\- C'était... Bien.

\- Bien? Juste bien?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se mettre à trottiner pour traverser la route avant que les feux de circulation ne repassent au vert:

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait, que je correspondait au profil, mais qu'il devait réfléchir à ma candidature.

\- ... Il ne te rappellera pas. Mais merde, Amelia, qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit, bon sang?!

\- Mais rien du tout, j'ai répondu à ses questions, comme tu me l'a demandé. J'ai un peu embelli la réalité, mais pas trop.

Elle sentait Alice s'agacer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ecoute, Al, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, hein? Des boulots de serveuses, il y en a des milliers à New York, j'en trouverais bien un.

Elle observa un groupe de joggers la croiser et ajouta une fois qu'ils étaient partis:

\- En plus, ce restaurant est à l'autre bout de la ville. Tu as une idée de combien de temps j'ai mis pour y arriver? Il est hors de question que je fasse ça tout les jours.

Deux autres joggers croisèrent le chemin d'Amelia. Mais leur attitude interpela la jeune femme. A bien y regarder, ce n'était peut être pas des joggers. Cette femme portait des escarpins. Qui faisait du jogging en escarpins? La voix d'Alice, bien loin de ces préoccupations sur les tenues vestimentaires des sportifs, grésilla dans son téléphone:

\- Et toi, as tu une idée de ce que me coute le loyer? Et les courses? J'ai été gentille avec toi pendant plus d'un an, Amelia, mais il va vraiment falloir que tu participe.

Elle continuait son sermon, mais sa colocataire ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Autour d'elle, les gens commençait à courir, certains même criaient. De toute évidence, ils fuyaient tous quelque chose.

\- Alice...

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais si tu ne te bouge pas un peu plus je vais _vraiment_ être obligée de te mettre dehors, tu sais.

\- Alice...

\- Ça me brise le coeur, et je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas tout assumer, il me faut une colocataire qui me soutienne, et pas seulement moralement, Amelia, je te parle d'un soutien financier, là.

Un homme qui venait de derrière elle, à contre courant de tous les autres, la bouscula et elle lâcha son téléphone qui tomba sur le bitume avec un désagréable bruit de verre cassé. L'homme se retourna vers elle et ramassa son téléphone, avant de le lui rendre d'un air tendu:

\- Tenez, désolé. Vous devriez partir. Et vite.

Les yeux d'Amelia firent un rapide aller - retour sur l'homme, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds:

\- Vous êtes...

\- Oui, le coupa-t-il. Mais il faudrait vraiment que vous partiez, maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus, il remonta la rue en courant. Amelia resta plantée au milieu de la route, son téléphone à la main, et souffla:

\- ...Thor.

Il y eut une soudaine explosion, juste à l'endroit où avait disparu le héros, et les cris redoublèrent, l'hystérie et la panique gagnant toute la rue. Amelia eut un éclair de lucidité et imita toutes les autres personnes, prenant les jambes à son cou. Elle courut comme jamais elle n'avait courut, fuyant un invisible danger. Elle sentit les muscles se crisper sous l'effort. Amelia regretta de ne pas avoir suivit sa résolution numéro une pour l'année: se mettre au sport. Elle transpirait de plus en plus, son tee shirt se collant à son dos, et ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle avait chaud, de plus en plus chaud. Elle devait se mettre à l'abri avant qu'elle ne commence à...

Amelia s'arrêta net alors qu'un idée lui chatouillait l'esprit. Elle ignora les passant paniqués qui couraient tous vers un probable abri, quelque part. Elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, essouflée par sa course. Elle serra les dents, et fit plusieurs fois demi-tour, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Si les Avengers - ou ce qu'il en restait après les sombres évènements d'une guerre dont on avait à peine parlé aux informations - se trouvaient là bas, si Thor se trouvait là bas, c'est que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Elle devait se mettre à l'abri. Mais elle sentait sa température augmenter et son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Si elle n'entrait pas en action, quelque chose de bien plus grave arriverait. Elle jura et fit une dernière fois demi tour pour se remettre à courir. Cette fois ci vers les Avengers.

\- Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire...?

Une énorme erreur, probablement. Plus elle avançait et plus les rues se vidaient, les passants laissant place à des voitures abandonnées et des bus détruits. A un croisement de rues, une imposante silhouette se dressa devant elle, et elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter net. Alien.

\- Très original, souffla-t-elle.

L'alien se retourna vers elle et avança dans sa direction d'un pas menaçant. Amelia plia les genoux, prête à l'accueuillir comme il se devait. Ou du moins, prête à essayer. C'était de la folie. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait hors des murs du laboratoire. Elle serra les poings, prête pour l'impact mais celui-ci n'arriva pas. L'alien recula d'un bond, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé en pleine tête. Amelia se redressa, observant le monstre qui tentait de se débattre contre une créature invisible. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut à terre que son ennemi se montra. Elle savait qu'il était de son côté - après tout il venait de terrasser cet alien- et il était probablement Avengers, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas le costume. Il remonta la visière de son casque et se tourna vers elle:

\- Tout va bien?

Elle hocha la tête et il repris, sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot:

\- Vous devriez partir. Ça devient un peu dangereux pour les civils.

\- Je peux vous aider.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé:

\- C'est ce que vous croyez. Il faut partir.

\- DERRIÈRE VOUS!

Le super héros se retourna, mais pas assez vite. Avant que le bras de l'alien ne s'abatte sur lui, une boule de feu frappa la monstre en plein torse, l'envoyant au sol, agonisant. L'homme se retourna vers Amelia, qui avait toujours le bras tendu vers la dépouille de l'alien. Il recula d'un pas et s'exclama:

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça?! Comment...? Vous avez...? C'était du feu?!

\- J'ai le sang chaud. Je prend feu quand je m'énerve.

Elle ajouta, après un court silence:

\- J'avais dit que je pourrais vous aider.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être le cas.

Il sembla hésiter, puis un grondement sourd, émanant de la rue voisine, l'aida à se décider. Il referma son casque et souffla:

\- Vous venez avec moi. _Mais_ vous me collez au train et vous ne faites rien de stupide. Enfin de _trop_ stupide... Vous m'avez compris. Mon Dieu, Stark va me tuer.

Ils remontèrent la rue ensemble, guidés par les hurlements des aliens qui avaient envahis la ville.

\- Je m'appelle Amelia. Vous êtes... Bug Man c'est ça?

Il lui jeta un regard et elle sentit la déception dans sa voix:

\- Ant-Man. Ant-Man, c'est si difficile que ça à se rappeler?

\- Désolée...

Ils atteignirent le prochain croisement et leur course fut interrompue par une armure se posant devant eux.

\- Iron Man! s'exclama l'homme fourmi. J'ai du renfort.

L'armure dévisagea Amelia:

\- C'est une civile.

\- Elle a mis feu à un alien.

\- Raccompagne la en sécurité.

\- Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule.

La voix de l'armure se fit plus ferme:

\- Partez d'ici.

Un alien apparut derrière lui et il lui tira dessus, sans même se retourner.

\- On a assez à s'occuper de nous. Ce n'est pas pour nous encombrer avec une civile!

Deux autres Avengers, Thor et Black Widow les rejoignirent en courant. Ils ne portèrent aucune attention à Amelia et Thor s'adressa à Iron Man:

\- Ils sont trop nombreux. Et celui qui semble les contrôler vient d'arriver.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, un groupe d'une quinzaine d'aliens, entraînés par un autre, encore plus gros - et plus laid - s'approcha d'eux.

\- Ant Man, ramenez la civile en lieu sûre.

Amelia se retourna vers l'Avenger qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Vous êtes Captain America! Je suis... j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. J'étais là pendant que vous combattiez Loki, je vous ai vu à la télé et c'était vraiment très impressionnant. C'était...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment.

Les aliens se rapprochaient et Thor perdait patience:

\- Vous avez un plan, Capitaine?

Amelia soupira et dit en retirant sa veste:

\- Moi j'en ai un.

Iron Man se tourna vers elle:

\- C'est hors de question.

Elle tendit sa veste à Ant-Man:

\- Tenez moi ça. C'est du cuir. Faites y attention. Et essayez de me trouver des vêtements, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me couvrir un minimum.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est un très bon plan, vous devriez me faire confiance.

Elle jeta un regard à Iron Man et grimaça:

\- Je n'ai jamais pris d'ordres d'un Stark et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera.

Elle s'avança vers les aliens, ignorant les appels des Avengers derrière elle. Elle tenta de paraître aussi courageuse qu'elle aurait du l'être dans cette situation, mais en vérité elle était terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela sans encadrement. Elle inspira profondément et se murmura:

\- Courage Amelia. Ça n'a jamais mal fini dans ce foutu labo, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se termine mal maintenant.

La peur et l'excitation prenaient les rênes de son corps, et elle sentait sa peau se réchauffer rapidement.

\- Ça va aller. Tu l'as déjà fait. Evite juste de tourner Supernova.

Les flammes commencèrent à émerger de ses pores, gagnant en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des aliens. Amelia sentit ses vêtements partir petit à petit en cendres, et, après quelques mètres, elle n'était plus qu'une torche humaine. Ant-Man fit un pas en arrière, la montrant du doigt, et s'exclama, de toute évidence très enthousiasmé par tout cela:

\- Vous avez vu ça?!

\- C'est de la folie, grogna Iron Man

\- Peut être pas tant que ça, lui répondit Black Widow.

Amelia accéléra sa course. Elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps en feu. Elle ne devait pas tourner Supernova. C'était la seule pensée qui inondait son esprit. _Ne tourne pas Supernova_. Elle retint sa force au maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas de la horde d'aliens. _Ne tourne pas Supernova_.

Elle entra en contact avec un des aliens et, à ce moment exact, libéra les flammes qui dormaient sous sa peau.

L'explosion obligea les Avengers à détourner le regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand ils purent se retourner à nouveau, le calme était revenu. Les flammes s'éteignèrent d'elles même, et des débris retombèrent silencieusement dans la rue, avec quelques restes d'aliens ici et là.

\- Merde, souffla Ant-Man

\- Où est la fille? Demanda Captain.

L'homme fourmi courut jusqu'à l'endroit où l'explosion avait eu lieu. L'onde de choc avait abîmé le bitume et au milieu était allongée Amelia. Elle était nue comme un ver, semblait inconsciente, et tremblait de froid. Ant-Man s'agenouilla, alarmant les autres:

\- Elle est vivante!

Il la couvrit de sa veste qu'il tenait toujours, et fut rejoint par les autres Avengers. Captain se pencha pour la soulever, mais à peine avait-il touché la peau de la jeune femme qu'il fut contraint de la lâcher.

\- Elle est brûlante.

Iron Man pris sa place et souleva la jeune femme, insensible à la chaleur qui irradiait d'elle à travers son armure.

\- On la ramène au QG. On verra ce qu'on fait d'elle plus tard.

Il se retourna vers Ant-Man et grogna avant de s'envoler:

\- Je te tiens pour responsable.

Ant-man soupira et jeta un oeil aux autres:

\- C'était quand même pas mal, non? Pas mal du tout.

* * *

J'ai définitivement perdu mon Mojo d'écriture. J'imagine que c'est l'effet que la maternité a sur moi. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir d'écrire ça. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre.


End file.
